The Blue Lagoon: Life After
by mc933
Summary: Emma and Dean are rescued. However, all they want is to be back at the Blue Lagoon... together.
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Lagoon: Life After

By mc933

Hi. My name is Amanda Carson, or Mandy for short. This fanfic is about Dean and Emma, the two main characters in the movie, The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. This fanfic focuses on Dean and Emma after they leave the island. This will be a romance. I want to explore how Dean and Emma's relationship would progress in the real world, after the movie is over. I know there isn't a lot of Blue Lagoon fanfic out there. Still, the movie inspired me to write this. If you like what you read then please leave me a review. Every time someone reviews a writer's story a fairy gets her wings.

Thanks. I hope you enjoy what's ahead.

* * *

Chapter One

Emma breathed out in small gasps. Dean held her hand tightly. "It's okay, Emma. We'll be on the ground soon. Then, we're almost home," said Dean.

Emma nodded. "Right. I know. I just hate heights."

Emma and Dean were on a helicopter. They were heading home. For three months Emma and Dean were stuck on a deserted island. It was just the two of them. They learned to survive there together.

Someone found them by a stroke of luck. They felt relieved that someone managed to discover them months after the search parties stopped their rounds across the Atlantic Ocean.

Now, they were on a helicopter that was heading for the island of Haiti, the island where their adventure began.

Emma and Dean were ready to face civilization. Who knew that months from now they would dream of being back on the island?

* * *

"Emma!" cried out Lydia Robinson, Emma's mother. She raced to Emma and threw her arms around her. Emma's father, Christopher Robinson, was behind her. He joined the group hug.

"We thought the worst," said Christopher. "We thought—"

"I'm okay, Dad. I'm okay," said Emma. "Dean and I figured it out together. We found food, we made our own fire—"

"Don't talk about _that boy_," said Lydia. "This is all his fault!"

"No, it's not," said Emma. She pulled back from her mother. "Where is he anyway? Where's Dean?"

"He's in the other room. A doctor is giving him a physical," said Christopher.

"Okay. Well, I want to see him. I want to make sure he's okay."

"No!" said Lydia sharply. "You're not going to see that boy again."

"What? Mom—"

"Your Dad and I already booked the plane tickets back to America. We'll be back home thirty-six hours."

Emma felt her chest tighten. She couldn't breathe.

"Mom, I can't—I won't—"

Emma had no time to complain. Her mother and father pulled her away.

* * *

I hope you liked what you read. Please leave me a review if you did.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Lagoon: Life After

By mc933

* * *

Chapter Two

Emma walked into her room from the shower. She felt cleaner than she had in months—literally. The Blue Lagoon, as Emma thought of it as, was a beautiful Oasis. But, it didn't have soap.

Emma missed soap.

"I'm home," said Emma. She sat on her bed and felt the carpet beneath her feet. The feeling of the fabric felt nice underneath her toes. "I thought I'd never be here again."

Emma just got back from Trinidad with her parents. The first thing she did was excuse herself from their company to take a shower. Now, she was alone in her room. Being alone was a scary feeling. She was always with Dean when she was at the Blue Lagoon.

"Dean," said Emma to herself. She felt different without him. Worse—not better. She felt anxious. There was an odd feeling in her chest. She felt nervous and scared.

She told her parents about how she felt on the plane back home. They immediately said they would send her to a therapist as soon as possible. Her mother even said something about PTSD. Emma heard of PTSD on one of those day time talk shows. She knew what it meant… that she was a crazy, basket-case because of what happened to her.

She knew what would help her. One word. One syllable.

Dean.

Her parents didn't take that notion too well.

"Emma, you need to put all of that behind you," said her mom, Lydia. You need to put _that boy_ behind you. _He _is the reason you were stranded on a deserted island. You need to forget him."

But, Emma couldn't. Still, she might try… for her parents.

* * *

I hope you liked this. Please leave a review if you do.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blue Lagoon: Life After

By mc933

* * *

Chapter Three

Emma entered her high school and felt everyone's eyes on her. She breathed in shaky breaths. She wasn't used to being somewhere with so many people.

Her friends stood in the hallway by her locker. They saw her immediately and moved to surround her.

"Emma! I'm happy you're safe," said one girl.

"We were worried," said another girl.

"I can't believe you were on a deserted island for four months with _him," _ said the last girl.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, it was... crazy. Dean and I had to take care of ourselves," she said. "I don't know how I could have done it without him there."

At that moment she saw him in the hallway.

_Dean._

He stood by his locker. A cigarette was between his fingertips.

Everything inside Emma jumped with joy and anticipation. She knew that she had to talk to him.

_ I don't care what my parents say. I have to see him._

"Hey, guys, we'll talk to you later, okay? There's something I have to do," said Emma.

Emma separated from her friends. She walked to Dean.

When she was close he reached out for her. He enveloped her in a hug. She never felt safer than at that moment... being in his arms.

"Dean," she said in a whisper. Dean kissed her forehead.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Me, too," said Emma.

"I think your minions were lost while you were gone," he said. "They must be thrilled now that the Queen Bee is back."

Emma grimaced. "Yeah, it's something like that," she said. "Listen… how are you? I haven't seen you or talked to you since we were in Trinidad."

"Yeah. It's been a while." There was an unreadable expression on his face.

"I would have called you, but I don't have your number."

Dean nodded. "Give me your phone," he said.

Emma complied.

Dean typed his phone number into her phone. "There. Now you don't have an excuse not to talk to me."

Emma smiled. She knew she should mention to him that her parents did not want her to spend time with him. She decided not to. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

Suddenly, the last thing she wanted to do was to be there at school.

"I wish we weren't here," she said quietly.

Dean said nothing. He glanced at her group of friends standing by the lockers. "Okay," he finally said. "Then let's get out of here." He reached for her hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Emma.

"Anywhere but here," said Dean. He pulled her away.

Emma followed after him without a look back.

* * *

I hope you liked this. I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blug Lagoon: Life After

By mc33

Summary: Emma and Dean are rescued. However, all they want is to be back at the Blue Lagoon... together.

* * *

Emma was laying on a blanket next to Dean. They were by a field near a small wooded area. There was a bottle of wine between them.

"I missed alcohol at the Blue Lagoon," said Dean.

Emma laughed. "I missed ice-cream," she said.

They were silent before Dean spoke up. "It's a miracle that we're here."

Emma took in a shaky breath. "Yeah," she said. Emma could feel her chest tighten. "I feel… weird now that we're back."

"Me, too."

Emma decided to take the plunge. "I don't like the feeling I get when I'm not with you."

She glanced at him. He was looking at her with an intense expression on his face. "Yeah?" he said.

She nodded. He smiled a small smile and moved the wine bottle from between them. She was startled but pleased when he moved his arm around her shoulders. She cuddled into him. "Dean…" said Emma slowly. "I don't want to be away from you."

_Screw my parents,_ thought Emma. _They don't know what I went through... what _we_ went through... together._

"Okay," said Dean. "Then, let's not."

The feeling in Emma's chest began to lessen.

* * *

Review if you liked what you read.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blue Lagoon: Life After

By mc933

Summary: Emma and Dean are rescued. However, all they want is to be back at the Blue Lagoon... together.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Emma, we want to talk to you," said Lydia, Emma's mother.

Emma frowned. She put down her bookbag by the door and walked into the living room.

Her mom and dad were sitting on the settee. They looked serious and stern.

She took a seat across from them.

"What is it, Mom?" asked Emma.

"Emma, where have you been?" said Lydia.

"I had to stay after school to do something for student council," said Emma. "Everyone is relying on me to help with the prom."

"Is that where you were all week?" said Christopher, Emma's father.

"Yes."

"You're lying," said Lydia. She stood and walked toward Emma. "I got a phone call from your teacher, Ms. Mathers. She said you haven't attended student council meetings."

Emma gulped. "Well… I mean—"

"You came home after dinnertime everyday this week. What are you doing after school?" asked Lydia.

"I was hanging out with Cammie and Sara. We were at Cammie's house and—"

"Emma," sighed Christopher. "I think you're lying. Just tell us, honey. Where are you going after school?"

Emma bit her lips. She stared at her lap. "I spend afternoons with… Dean," she said quietly.

"What?" shrieked Lydia. "_Him? _We told you to forget that boy."

Emma blinked back tears. "Mom, I can't. Dean's my lifeline. I need him."

"Emma, you're not acting like yourself," said Lydia. "You need to do these extracurricular activities so that you can get into Brown. You're letting this boy get in the way of your dreams."

"I have different dreams now," said Emma. "I don't care about 'afterschool activities.' I just want to relax. I want to have fun with Dean. I want to—"

"I know you want a lot of things, but the things you want aren't what's best for you."

"No, Mom. You're wrong."

Anger burned in her mom's eyes. "Emma, you will listen to me or god-so-help-me—"

"I don't think so," said Emma. She stood up. "I like spending time with Dean. I'm not going to stop seeing him."

Christopher stood. "No," he said quietly. "We're putting our foot down."

Emma flashed her mom and dad a sardonic smile. "Watch me."

* * *

I know these chapters are short, but I'm just trying to get a feel for the characters. There will be longer chapters in the future. Leave a review if you liked what you read.

-mc933


	6. Chapter 6

The Blue Lagoon: Life After

By mc933

Summary: Emma and Dean are rescued. However, all they want is to be back at the Blue Lagoon... together.

* * *

Chapter Six

Emma stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She felt angry... angry and lost. She knew her parents wanted what was best for her. However, she knew that what was best for her was _Dean_.

Emma's phone beeped. She reached for it instinctively. It was a text.

* * *

From Dean:

u awake?

From Emma:

yea

From Dean:

look out ur window

* * *

Emma sat up and peered out of the window by her bed. Dean was parked outside.

"Dean!" said Emma. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come up?" he asked.

"Yeah, but be careful."

There was a tree by Emma's window. Dean walked toward it and reached for a low-hanging tree branch. Emma watched him climb the tree with baited breath. In a few minutes he was right outside her window.

"Can I come in?" asked Dean quietly.

Emma nodded. She moved out of the way. Dean entered the room.

He stood there and looked around.

"This is nice," said Dean.

"Thanks," said Emma. Dean moved toward Emma. He sat on the bed.

"Why are you here?" said Emma softly. She knew if her parents found him in her room, she would be dead meat… especially since that display downstairs that afternoon.

"I couldn't sleep," said Dean. He looked at her. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I have trouble sleeping without you next to me."

Emma was surprised. Dean rarely talked about his feelings. "I have problems sleeping when you're not around, too," she said. "Ever since the Blue Lagoon I've felt… sick whenever you're not around. My chest feels tight. It's hard to breathe."

"Me too," said Dean.

"Stay tonight," said Emma.

Dean cracked a smile. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

Sorry this isn't a long chapter. I'll post more soon.

-mc933


	7. Chapter 7

The Blue Lagoon: Life After

By mc933

Summary: Emma and Dean are rescued. However, all they want is to be back at the Blue Lagoon... together.

* * *

Emma awoke. Dean's arms were around her. She was reminded of the Blue Lagoon. Emma and Dean never left each other's side when they were on the island. They even slept together wrapped in each other's arms every night.

She missed it.

Emma shifted. Dean slowly awoke next to her. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Morning," said Dean.

"Good morning," said Emma.

Dean reached out and brushed some of her blonde hair from her face. He tucked it behind her ear. "How did you sleep?"

"I haven't slept this well since we were last together," said Emma.

"Me either," he said. He yawned and sat up. "I better go before your parents walk-in on us."

Emma nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at school."

"Okay," said Dean. He kissed her. "I'll see you later, Prom Queen."

Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma yawned. She walked down the stairs. Her parents had breakfast ready.

Emma sat down and put some eggs on her plate. The breakfast table was quiet.

"Emma, we want you home after school," said Christopher.

Emma frowned.

"We want you at home, unless you have a student council meeting," her father continued.

Emma pushed her eggs around her plate. "What? Am I under house arrest or something?" she grumbled.

"We're not trying to punish you, Emma," said her mother. "We're looking out for you and your future."

"Then why does it seem like it?"

"Emma, there's one more thing," said Christopher. "We want you to go to a therapist. We scheduled your first session this weekend."

"I don't need a therapist," said Emma. _What I need is Dean, _she thought.

"You'll be better in no time. You'll be just like your old self," said her mother.

_What if I don't want to be 'my old self?' _ she said to herself. _What if I just want to be happy?_

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Blue Lagoon: Life After

By mc933

Summary: Emma and Dean are rescued. However, all they want is to be back at the Blue Lagoon... together.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Emma sat across from her new therapist, Jeffrey Montana. He was a burly man with a thick beard. He wore a serious expression.

Emma sat quietly. She waited for him to speak up before she started to talk.

"I see," he said. "It sounds like you've gone through a lot over the past few months."

Emma nodded. "It was tough. We had to wear the same clothes every day on the Island. My shoes were torn. There were gaping holes in them, so I spent a lot of my time barefoot. What was worse was the feeling of not knowing… not knowing what would happen… or if anyone would find us."

"Luckily, you found rescue," said Dr. Montana. "I'm glad you didn't lose hope."

"Yes," agreed Emma. "I almost did… a few times. But, I had Dean. That helped. Things were easier with him around. We did everything together. We helped each other through it all."

"Have you seen him since then?" asked Dr. Montana

"No," lied Emma. _Don't think of him sleeping by your side,_ she thought. "But, I don't like the feeling I get when he's not around."

"How do you feel?"

"Scared. I feel a tightening feeling in my chest. My heart races. I get anxious."

"Hmmm," said Dr. Montana. He jotted something down in his notebook. "You may be dealing with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, otherwise known as PTSD. That is not unheard of. You've gone through a huge ordeal."

"Do you think Dean might have it, too?"

The doctor frowned. "Yes, that's very possible."

"I should tell him," said Emma quietly.

"Perhaps you should let Dean and his family deal with that," said Dr. Montana. "Your parents feel that it is best that you two distance yourselves from one another."

Emma scowled. "Yes. They said as much. But, I don't see why I should do that. Dean's not a bad guy."

"They do not feel the same. They believe that he is a bad influence. They blame him for what happened. They think that if Dean wasn't there you would have avoided getting into that life-boat. They do not believe you would have gotten stranded on that island if it wasn't for that young man."

"No, that's not true," pressed Emma. "I fell into the life-boat on my own. He went in the water to save me."

"I'm sorry, but I agree with your parents," said Dr. Montana. "You should work on healing and recovering."

"Healing and recovering? What do you mean?"

"You should try to spend your time doing the things you used to love to do. You should spend time with your friends. You said in your pre-interview that you liked to run. You should try doing that again. Exercise is very therapeutic."

"I suppose I can try that," said Emma slowly. _He's right... I liked to run. It wouldn't be a bad idea to get into the habit again. _

"Good, good. Ah, the hour is up!" said Dr. Montana. "I'd like to see you again next week, Emma. There is much more for us to discuss."

"Yes, I suppose so," said Emma lamely. "I'll see you then."

* * *

I hope you like what's here. Leave me a review if you did.


	9. Chapter 9

The Blue Lagoon: Life After

By mc933

Summary: Emma and Dean are rescued. However, all they want is to be back at the Blue Lagoon... together.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Emma, we _need_ to go shop soon," said Emma's friend Lizzie. She was an opinionated brunette with an attitude. Emma and Lizzie were best-friends since middle school.

"Oh, do you mean we need to shop for The Formal in a few months?" said Emma.

Lizzie nodded seriously. "Yeah, I do. If we don't scope out some cute dresses now, then, everyone will get one of the best ones."

"Okay," said Emma. "But not today. I have a student council meeting."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. _"Bo-ring,"_ she said.

"Oh, shut up, Lizzie," said Emma with a laugh.

"Fine. I'll just go with Jade," said Lizzie in a petulant voice.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," said Emma.

"So, have you heard from, 'Lonely Boy,' recently?"

Emma shrugged. "No, not really," she lied. "I haven't talked to him much since my first day at school after..."

"What? That Blue Lagoon thing, right? That's what you called it," said Lizzie. For a second Emma thought that Lizzie smirked. But as soon as that look passed her face it disappeared.

"Yes. That's what I call it."

"That's probably the best thing, Ems," she said. "He's nothing but trouble."

Emma didn't respond.

* * *

There was a knock at Emma's window. Emma smiled. She leaned over from her bed to open the closed window.

It was Dean.

"Hi," said Emma quietly.

"Hi, Ems," said Dean. "I'm coming through."

Emma moved back from her position on the bed. Dean shimmied through. He landed on the bed since it was right by the opened window.

Dean shut the window behind him with a loud "snap." Then, he leaned over to kiss Emma.

Emma complied.

After the kiss, Emma leaned forward to rest her head on Dean's chest. "I missed you today," she said softly.

Dean chuckled. "You always say that," he said.

"It's always true."

Dean kissed the top of her forehead. "Ditto," he said.

Emma laughed.

"C'mon," said Dean after a moment. "Let's get to bed."

"All right," said Emma.

* * *

Emma woke up from her nightmare. She felt a warm body against her. The feeling calmed her down.

"Dean," she said softly.

Dean heard her voice. He slowly opened his eyes. "Hey," he said. "Did you have another nightmare again?"

"Yes," said Emma.

"Is it the same one from the other night?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. In my nightmare I'm back at The Lagoon… but this time I'm alone. You're not there. I go in the water for a swim and something grabs my legs. I drown."

Dean let-out a breath of air. "That doesn't sound good," he said. "Maybe you should talk to your therapist about it."

"Dr. Montana?" asked Emma. "Yes. I guess I could. But he never seems to give me any good feedback no matter what I tell him."

"Do you talk to him about us?" said Dean quietly.

"No," said Emma. "He doesn't know anything about us. I don't want him to know. If he does he might tell my parents."

Dean sighed. "Okay."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Please review if you do.


	10. Chapter 10

The Blue Lagoon: Life After

By mc933

Summary: Emma and Dean are rescued. However, all they want is to be back at the Blue Lagoon... together.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Emma, I'm glad to hear that you are doing better," said Dr. Montana. It was their next therapy session. Dr. Montana wrote something down in his notepad.

"Thank you," said Emma.

"How are you and Dean doing?"

Emma gave a faltering smile. "I don't talk to Dean," she lied.

"I don't think that is true," said Dr. Montana after a moment of silence. "I don't like it when you lie to me, Emma."

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "No, I'm not lying," she protested.

Dr. Montana sighed. "Emma, how am I suppose to help you if you aren't forthright with me?"

Emma frowned. She decided it was best not to say anything.

Dr. Montana raised an eyebrow. "I see. So you are seeing that boy."

"I didn't say that," said Emma coldly.

"Tell me. What do you and Dean talk about?"

"Fine. If you must know Dean and I _do_ talk. And we talk to each other a lot. We talk about everything together. We talk about school. We talk about our friends. We talk about what happened to us at The Blue Lagoon."

Dr. Montana nodded. "Go on," he said.

"I think I love him," said Emma finally. She was surprised at her own words.

"Your parents don't think much of him," said Dr. Montana.

"They don't know him," said Emma. "All they see is me getting into Brown University after I graduate. They think that Dean will stop me from reaching my goal."

"Will he?" asked Dr. Montana.

"No," said Emma in a serious voice. "He helps me. He doesn't hurt me."

"You're a beautiful girl, Emma. I wouldn't want Dean to take advantage of you," Dr. Montana said in a strange voice.

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure about that?" said Dr. Montana.

Emma glanced away.

* * *

I hope you like this new chapter. Please leave me a review if you do.


End file.
